baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Woodward
Christopher Michael Woodward (born June 27, 1976 in Covina, California) is a Major League Baseball infielder for the Boston Red Sox. Baseball Career Toronto Blue Jays Woodward attended Mt. San Antonio College before being selected by the Toronto Blue Jays in the 54th round of the Major League Baseball Draft. He made his major league debut on June 7, , hitting a sacrifice fly in an 8-2 loss to the New York Mets. From through , Woodward was the starting shortstop in about half of Toronto's games. On August 7, 2002, he achieved a rare feat by hitting three home runs in one game as a shortstop (the first as a Blue Jay and the 15th overall). After an injury-plagued and difficult offensive season in 2004, the Blue Jays released him. New York Mets In , Woodward signed with the New York Mets. Woodward was the epitome of flexibility, playing at seven different positions including the entire infield and performing well off the bench and as a starter and even managed two game-winning hits. In , he struggled with injuries and the Mets chose not to re-sign him. Atlanta Braves On December 20, 2006, Woodward agreed to a one-year deal with the Atlanta Braves. He went through a huge down season in Atlanta however, hitting an MLB-position player worst .199 with only one homer. Yankees, Phillies, and Brewers On February 8, , Woodward signed a minor league contract with the New York Yankees. He was released on March 26 and signed with the Philadelphia Phillies on March 28, 2008, where he was assigned to the Phillies' Triple-A affiliate, the Lehigh Valley IronPigs. On May 2, Woodward was released. He signed a minor league contract with the Milwaukee Brewers on May 31, 2008, and was assigned to Triple-A Nashville. He became a free agent following the season. Mariners and Red Sox He signed a minor league contract with the Seattle Mariners in . On June 19, 2009, Woodward made his debut for the Mariners in their 4-3 win against the Arizona Diamondbacks, he was 2 for 4 in that game with a stolen base and a run scored. On August 4, Woodward was designated for assignment to make way for Adrián Beltré who was activated from the 15-day disabled list the same day. On August 7, Woodward was claimed off waivers by the Boston Red Sox. Personal Life Woodward is married with two children and resides in Palm Harbor, Florida. In 2004, Woodward was featured in an episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation. See also * Major League Baseball hitters with three home runs in one game References External links Category:Major League Baseball infielders Category:People from Covina, California Category:People from Florida Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:Toronto Blue Jays draft picks Category:Toronto Blue Jays players Category:New York Mets players Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Medicine Hat Blue Jays players Category:Hagerstown Suns players Category:Dunedin Blue Jays players Category:Knoxville Smokies players Category:Syracuse SkyChiefs players Category:Lehigh Valley IronPigs players Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:Shortstops Category:Second Basemen Category:Third Basemen Category:First Basemen Category:Players